Portrait of Beyond The Scene
by audriepramesthi
Summary: Beyond The Scene? Let's Take A Look


**Cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi dan kesotoyan saya.**

 **BTS belongs to themselves and Big Hit.**

Seoul

Sudio rekaman, 21.00 KST.

Tangannya meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi dipakainya menulis lirik. Diperiksanya lagi progres pembuatan lagu yang terpampang di layar komputer besar di hadapannya. Verse 1 dan 2 lagu sudah selesai dikerjakannya tanpa kesulitan, dan dia bisa dibilang cukup puas dengan reffrain, namun dia mandeg di bagian hook. Tidak ada lirik maupun melodi yang dirasanya tepat untuk menjadi penghubung verse dengan reffrain.

Bibir tebalnya menghembuskan napas berat, sebal pada dirinya sendiri yang merasa terhambat. Jemarinya memijat pangkal hidung perlahan-lahan, pusing juga berkutat dengan ini semua tanpa henti.  
Dia menguap, lengannya yang panjang diregangkan ke atas, ya ampun pinggangnya pegal sekali. batinnya dalam hati

Diputar-putarnya kursi yang diduduki itu pelan sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh isi studio. Bibirnya terkatup, sementara dagunya maju ke depan, sebuah kebiasaan yang sering digoda teman-temannya setiap dirinya sedang berpikir.  
Dipandanginya koleksi boneka Kaws yang berjajar rapi di rak, sementara pikirannya mencari inspirasi untuk lagunya.

 _Ilpal, ilsam, sampal, ddaeng!_  
 _You wrong me right, jal bwa, ddaeng!_

Diraihnya ponsel yang melantunkan rap teranyarnya dari atas meja. Pink Alpaca yang tercantum sebagai identitas si penelepon membuatnya nyengir sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Bae.." sapanya pada si penelepon.  
"Hei, sudah jam berapa ini? Masih bersarang di studiomu?" jawab si penelepon.  
"Yeah, belum banyak kemajuan. Mungkin aku akan menginap." katanya, diiringi kekeh kecil. Kebiasaannya jika merasa malu.  
"Kemarin dan kemarin lusa juga begitu. Cih, apa tidur di studio lebih menggoda daripada tidur denganku?" si penelepon terdengar sebal.

Lucu sekali jika sedang kesal begini, pasti dia bicara sambil mengedikkan kepala dan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya yang ekstra.  
Sedangkan yang diomeli hanya tertawa.

"Seokjin-kuu~." panggilnya mencoba merayu. Biasanya sih suaranya yang besar terdengar seksi. Sayangnya kali ini terdengar serak dan kering, ah dia pasti kebanyakan bersarang di studio yang berpendingin udara.

"Haissh suaramu jelek Namjoon!" ejek si penelepon yang dipanggil Seokjin dengan pedas.  
"Suaramu itu bukti bahwa kau sudah lama sekali tidak keluar studiomu yang dinginnya minta ampun itu. Pokoknya kalau pulang tahu-tahu sakit, aku tidak akan peduli ya! Jangan merengek minta sup, jangan mengeluh pusing, dan awas kalau menempelkan hidung melermu ke bahuku malam-malam ya!"

Omelan panjang merepet itu menyadarkan Namjoon kalau Seokjin marah itu tidak jauh beda dengan Yoongi yang menyemburkan api saat ngerap.  
Namjoon terkekeh lagi dengan campuran perasaan sayang dan bersalah. Tapi dia masih ingin membuat Seokjin semakin mengomel.

"Kalau kutempelkan yang lain di tubuhmu boleh tidak? Sama-sama suka meler sih, malah yang ini lebih banyak." godanya.  
Dan benar saja. Didengarnya Seokjin naik darah di seberang sana, dan Namjoon terbahak puas di kursinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah Bae. Beri aku beberapa jam lagi, kuusahakan pulang malam ini." katanya mengakhiri pembicaraan kemudian ditaruhnya ponsel di atas meja.

Namjoon memutar bagian lagu yang sudah jadi, telinganya mencerna lirik dan melodi yang mengalun. Jemarinya sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Kemudian ia meraih pulpennya lagi dan mulai menulis beberapa kalimat. Ia menghentikan lagu, menggumamkan nada-nada acak hingga dirasanya pas untuk ditambahkan ke dalam lagu.

Lalu jemarinya bergerak di atas mouse, mencari folder berisi berbagai bunyi-bunyian yang sengaja dikumpulkan untuk dimasukkan dalam lagu. Dibukanya satu persatu, mencoba menemukan yang dirasanya cocok.

Namjoon tidak sadar sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sampai tiba-tiba pintu studionya dibuka. Baru saja ia selesai menulis. Namjoon menoleh.

Yoongi berdiri di pintu, terbalut hoodie hitam tebal dan ripped jeans, dengan jam tangan dan rantai-rantai perak di pergelangan.

"Ayo pulang." katanya singkat. Mukanya datar, matanya yang mungil tampak siap terpejam sampai besok pagi. Tumben-tumbenan si Min-PD ini tidak bertanya tentang progres lagu, begitu muncul langsung mengajaknya pulang.

Biasanya juga terbalik, Namjoon yang mesti susah payah menyeret Yoongi untuk pulang saking si pucat itu betah sekali di studio. Itu juga karena Jimin yang datang dengan maksud menemani akhirnya menyerah setelah duduk berjam-jam di studio Yoongi, main ke studio Namjoon di sebelah (termasuk menginterupsi V Live nya Namjoon), cari cemilan, dan akhirnya ketiduran, sementara yang ditunggui tetap dengan musiknya.

"Eh hyung, coba dengarkan ini.." Namjoon memutarkan lagunya di komputer. Yoongi yang tadinya cuma berdiri di pintu, akhirnya melangkah masuk. Musik adalah sesuatu yang jelas tidak akan ditampiknya. Yah selain kasur, kopi dan Jimin.

Keduanya kemudian mendengarkan lagu dengan serius. Yoongi menyarankan mengubah sedikit di sini dan menambah sedikit di sana, dia memberikan pandangan setuju pada lirik yang baru ditulis Namjoon. Mereka lalu lanjut berdiskusi dengan Namjoon yang condong ke layar komputer dan Yoongi yang bersedekap sambil memejamkan mata.  
Sampai...

 _You're my tear_

 _You're my you're my tear_

 _You're my tear_

 _You're my you're my tear_

 _You're my fear_

 _You're my you're my fear_

 _What more can i say_

 _You're my..._

Ponsel Yoongi berdering. Pemiliknya berdecak sebal keseriusannya menelaah musik mesti terhenti. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku hoodienya. Sekejap kemudian mukanya berubah gelagapan.  
Namjoon yang bingung cuma memberinya pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa hyung? Siapa yang telepon?"  
"Simpan dulu itu semua, besok lanjut lagi. Sekarang pulang." sahut Yoongi singkat. Ia bergerak ke pintu.

Ketika tidak didengarnya Namjoon bergerak, ia menoleh. Rupanya Namjoon masih di kursinya, entah terlalu bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba, atau dia merasa tak rela mesti berhenti bekerja tiba-tiba. Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan muka merengut ia berjalan lagi ke pintu.

"Jin hyung-mu tadi meneleponku menyuruh kita pulang, makanya tadi aku mengajakmu pulang kan. Instruksinya jelas, aku harus mengajakmu pulang atau kasurku akan jadi tempat bermain barunya Odengie dan Eomukie." ceritanya.

Namjoon nyaris terbahak, tapi dia masih sayang nyawa, jadilah dia memasang ekspresi bersalah yang meyakinkan (sudah terlalu sering dia memasang ekspresi ini di mukanya) dan mematikan komputernya.  
Dia sedang meraih jaketnya dan akan mematikan lampu ketika Outro:Tear menyapa mereka lagi. Dengan enggan Yoongi meraih ponsel dan menjawab tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya.

"Hyung.. Jangan korbankan kasurku, jebal. Aku dan Namjoon akan tiba di rumah setengah jam la..."omongannya belum selesai ketika sudah dipotong pekikan tinggi yang saking kencangnya bahkan turut mampir di telinga Namjoon.

"HYUNG MAU PULANG? UNTUNG AKU BELUM JALAN KE STUDIOOO! KUSIAPKAN AIR MANDIMU YAA! JANGAN LAMA2, KUTUNGGU YA HYUUUNG!" diakhiri suara kecup terbasah yang membuat Namjoon terbahak keras.  
Yoongi mematikan ponsel dan berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut, sumpah Namjoon pikir Yoongi sangat mirip dengan zombie jadi-jadian yang mengejar mereka di Everland.

 **Note:**

Berhubung aku selalu berimajinasi tentang Bangtan daily life, rencananya aku pengen nulis tentang keseharian dan interaksi mereka. Kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi, mohon dimaklumi, karena imajinasi setiap orang pasti beda-beda. But i hope you enjoy it.

Rencananya juga akan dibikin chaptered tapi updatenya slow dan cenderung ngga tentu. Tergantung ide dan waktu ya (aku mesti bagi waktu dengan kerja dan daily life juga).


End file.
